The Gorillaz Life
by Princess Noodle
Summary: A series of one-shots that don't relate to eachother :) feel free to review a chapter idea. It's mostly humor but sometimes will get into some serious subjects (Like El Manana) no pairings unless requested. Mostly about how its like living with them all together, almost like a family but not. I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ (if I did then they would be still making music)
1. Introduction

**This will be a collection of one shots, not usually relating to one another, it will jump from all the phases :)**

**I accept ideas for shorts so feel free to review and tell me I have 3 chapters already written so I'll have the first actual chapter up in a few minutes :D **

**Thank you :) **

**-Princess Noodle**


	2. Awkward times

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Phase 2

Noodle's room was by far the cleanest and most livable. Russel made sure she had everything she would even think about having, even going so far as to put in a new completely amazing bathroom and a mini fridge. The only problem was that they themselves installed the bathroom, Murdoc included. It was a surprise that it's lasted this long, but every good thing must come to an end. The now teenage Noodle sat in front of the tub almost glaring. She had called Russel but he didn't pick up, indicating he was fast asleep at the hour of 9. No one else in her mind would be able to figure out what was wrong. She tried to turn the taps again and received just a groan and creaking noise from below in response. She yelled in frustration. Last night they had walked 20 minutes to the Kong gates in the rain, and another 20 minutes trucking through the mud of Kong, in the rain. They had been exhausted and Noodle opted out of taking a shower and went straight to bed. Now the water wouldn't turn on and she thought of herself as a fool.

She set to blowing up to her bangs in frustration. She needed that shower. Her hair was stringy and oily and she thought she would die if she didn't get the gross feeling off of her. She thought back to when she had first arrived at Kong studios and would down right refuse to have a bath. She put up such a fight to not do it. She would kick and scream at whoever managed to pick her up and she'd string Japanese curses at them. Murdoc wouldn't tolerate it and they would usually go into a stare down to which the end would be him actually throwing her in the tub filled with water, but he rarely helped, usually leaving the task to 2D or Russel. She felt bad for being such a brat, but she couldn't change the past. The boys would probably sleep for the next couple hours. So she stood up and grabbed her shampoo and bubbles then headed to the tub used by the other members of the band.

The bathroom when she entered it was dirty to say the least. The tile up the wall was cracked and the sink looked like it had never been washed. She grimaced to the thought of brushing her teeth in the sink but turned to the bath. It wasn't too bad, the boys took showers so water hit the walls all the time, keeping it sort of clean. She ran water and rinsed down everything before running it for herself. Noodle placed her special shampoo and conditioner on the side of the tub for easy reach then stripped her clothes off from last night. She eased herself into the warm water and breathed out a sigh of relief. She set to rubbing the shampoo through her hair and rinsing it then doing the same with conditioner. She took the soap bar from the tray and rinsed it then began washing herself. She squirted in a whole mess of bubble bath and began to swirl the water around making more. She always did this and thought it was amusing to have the bubbles pile higher than her head. She dunked her head once more and came up in the middle of a bubble mountain. She giggled like a little kid and played until the bubbles had all popped.

She pulled the plug and watched as the water slowly lowered. Then she wiped as many water drops as she could off of her and stood up reaching to where her towel would usually be. Noodle looked around desperately for the towel she thought she brought. Panicking she looked around for any type of towel to at least cover herself up with. She screeched when the door handle started to jiggle and on instinct ran up to it to try and lock it. Her hand was so close and yet the person on the other side managed to open it before her. It opened, swinging inside the bathroom, which got her stuck between the door and the wall. She popped her head out and saw, of all the people in the building, Murdoc. He didn't seem hung over or drunk so that was a plus. He did, however, just walk right past the door not bothering to close it and not notice the girl's head from behind.

He walked up to the toilet and Noodle screamed before he could do anything but stand there. She curled in a ball to prevent him from seeing anything and he yelled in surprise.

"Wot are yew doin' 'ere?" He asked frantically.

She buried her head in her knees before her muffled response came, "my bathroom is broken so I took a bath here, but I forgot to bring a towel."

Murdoc laughed in his scratchy voice at his guitarist and reached up in the high cupboards above the sink and pulled down a towel. "We 'ave towels, love. Just 'ave ta look." He said then threw it on top of her and left.

Noodle hastily wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. Murdoc was leaning against the wall, probably waiting to go pee. Noodle tried to glare at him for almost seeing her naked but faultered when she realized he had probably saved her. Instead she spoke 4 words that almost chilled Murdoc, "never speak of this." Then scurried down the hall and into her room.

"'Ey, Murdoc, wot yew doin' ou' 'ere?" 2D asked appearing behind the older man.

Murdoc crossed his heart like a little kid would after a promise. 2D looked confused and Murdoc roughly shoved him away to get into the bathroom, finally relieving himself.

**Tell me what you guys think :) And give me new ideas for one shots**


	3. The Playground

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Phase 1

2D never was too comfortable with kids, he was an only child and no one he knew had a kid so he didn't know how to deal with them. Unfortunately for him, kids were always interested in him, be it for his bright hair or his black eyes. He could handle Noodle, only because he was used to her though. She was the closest thing to a little sister he'd ever had. He catered to her along with Russel and today she had wanted to go to the park. Russel was busy with something or other and Murdoc wouldn't even go near her if he could avoid it. He got saddled to the task as she pouted to him and he gave in.

Turning the Geep on he strapped her in the seat and took off to the nearest park. The ten year old burst in excitement at the green trees and grass, not to mention all the other kids laughing and playing. She hopped out by herself and ran to the monkey bars where she yelled at 2D to watch her do flips. The parents seemed wary of 2D at the park, and who could blame them? A 22 year old man with blue hair and black eyes just sitting in a park. Every once in a while Noodle would run up to him to tell him something and it would ease the other mother's and father's minds, but there would always be new people who hadn't seen the exchange yet. Soon Noodle began to bring over kids about her age and sometimes a bit younger for whatever reason.

2D felt weird around kids, like they would do something and he wouldn't know how to react. Despite this though, kids began to be drawn to him and basically surrounded him while he sat on the little bench. He began to sing a few little tunes and the kids were entranced. They'd climb up beside him and put their little fingers through his blue locks and try to touch his eyes. He'd wince when they pulled too hard and would close his eyes tightly before they could actually touch them, but other than that he let the children use him as a jungle gym.

Noodle on the other hand was frustrated. All these random little kids were crawling over 2D and she didn't like it. The mothers who had scowled at him were now laughing at his antics with their children. Noodle gritted her teeth together. She walked over to a kid proped up on 2D's leg. "Off," she said in what little english she knew. The kid said something back to her that she didn't understand and then stuck out his tongue. She was more mad now and said it a bit more firmly, only to gain the same response. Before pushing him over she decided to try going over to the other side and the steps repeated. They repeated wherever she went and soon she stood in front of them all. "Get off Toochi!" She screamed. The children all looked to her but didn't do what she had asked. "I say, get off Toochi! He... Is mine!" She said, pausing to think of the proper words. None of the kids got off but 2D seemed to finally clue into what was happening, he started to untangle himself from kids' limbs.

"Noodle, love. It's awlright, see? 2D ok." He said trying to reassure her. She still looked annoyed and glared at the other children.

"Off. Now," she said without yelling. They seemed to follow her commands and let 2D free. He grinned at his favorite girl, stood up from the bench, and scooped her up in his arms. Noodle giggled loudly as he tickled her to get her out of the bad mood. It was effective to say the least and they walked back to the Geep. Noodle waved bye enthusiastically to the children that had been pissing her off just moments ago. They waved back and then Noodle was gone from sight.

**Review :) tell me ideas!**


	4. Demon Days

**I do not own Gorillaz**

Phase 2

Murdoc was sitting in his spinny chair doing his 'Hawaii' radio show. In reality he was stuck in a crappy flat with a Hawaiian cardboard girl standing right beside him wearing a lei. He rambled on about random stuff, until he got to talking about Demon Days. He went on a break and played Rock It. Murdoc chuckled thinking back to how they had named the album.

Noodle sat crossed legged on the floor, thoroughly annoyed. She was newly 14 and had little patience as of late. She had gotten the band together after speaking to each of them on the album she had made. Her demos had little changed to them, just adding a few more lyrics and featured artists. She was overall happy with it and how it turned out. They had made more songs as a group and added them to it and yet it still came together perfectly in her eyes. However the success of finishing the album was rudely cut off by none other than their demon bassist. And that was why the Japanese teen was sitting on the floor in the studio, glaring up at Murdoc.

2D and Russel quickly excused themselves since they had no part in their argument. That left just the bassist and guitarist to stare at one another.

"I dun see te difference, love," Murdoc said, not actually caring. Noodle knew him well enough to know he thought that he would get his way no matter what. Since he dubbed himself the leader of Gorillaz he had been this way. But the tiny girl had other plans.

"It's my album, so it will have the name I picked out for it." She said sternly.

Murdoc shifted his eyes and thought about how passive she used to be before. He snorted at what he was being faced with now in comparison. "Well your name for it sucks. Wot kind of name is 'Demon Days' anyways? A record like t'at won't sell." The girl silently fumed but Murdoc felt as if he'd won the argument.

"It's called Demon Days because that's how I felt as I was writing most of those songs. 'We are the Jury' has absolutely no meaning to the songs in it." She said getting angrier with every word.

"But ih's a better name." He said.

Noodle finally stood to her full height (which still made her a lot shorter than the bassist but who cares). "Say that one more time Murdoc and I'll slap you." She threatened.

Murdoc scoffed, Noodle didn't have the guts to slap him so he emphasized every word that came out of his mouth, "Demon. Days. Is. Not. A. Good. Name." He smirked as she just continued to stand there. Her head snapped up though, a murderous glare on her face, and slapped him so fast he didn't have time to blink. He looked at the girl in shock, then anger. "Yew little bitch." He moved to hit her but she was smaller and faster than him and easily dodged the attack. He tried again while starting to pick up speed and managed to graze her arm that caused a stinging pain. Noodle glared at him once more before they got in an all-out brawl which included curses being thrown in both English and Japanese.

2D and Russel both listened at the door and when they heard crashing they knew the actual fight had begun. Noodle had been on edge lately and the other men had noticed to stay away from her at this time. The bassist on the other hand didn't see a difference and went on with his usual behavior. When they heard Murdoc's voice call Noodle a bitch, Russel not only had to hold back from barging in the room but he physically had to hold 2D's shirt to keep him from knocking down the door. The banging and crashing suddenly stopped, signaling that their fight was over. 2D peeked in through a crack in the door and there sat Noodle on top of a very passed out Murdoc. Her butt was placed right in the middle of his chest and her knees pulled close, but her arms crossed, almost as the way she was positioned in their 'Slowboat to Hades' poster.

2D cautiously went up to Murdoc to confirm that he was unconscious and poked his head several times, getting rougher each time until he just smacked him. Russel chuckled at the bluenette's actions before turning his full attention to the young girl situated on Murdoc. He was very much so aware that even though she had clearly won the fight, she was still angry.

Noodle caught sight at the large man's concerned expression and sighed, "He just won't listen. When he gets up in a few hours he will go right back into what he was saying earlier."

2D stood next to Russel now, both forming plans in their minds on how to make their baby girl be happy. "I've got it." Russel said, ending 2D's attempt at thinking. "While Mudz is passed out, we should go sign the album. Then he has no say once so ever."

Noodle thought it over, carefully seeing if there would be any failures but smiled when she didn't find any. She nodded her head and stood from the green skinned man's chest. She kicked him in her very last bit of frustration and followed her two other band mates out the door to sign the label as 'Demon Days'.

When Murdoc awoke the official transcript was taped to his face. His thoughts reverted back to the events before he was knocked out and almost smiled. Noodle was finally standing up for something. She was no longer the little girl who didn't have any say in things and now had earned some, even just the tiniest bit, of respect from the older man.

After the first song they released off Demon Days, Rock It, ended Murdoc went back on the air. "And that's what that one sounded like, bit jury, really. In fact, we almost called the second album 'We are the Jury', but, uh, but Noodle went for Demon Days instead. That's 'ow she felt, I guess, that the world was in a precarious balance, leaning too much into the state of night," he paused, "oh god, this is turning into a therapy session," he paused again and sighed almost annoyed. "I need something to make it all go faster!" In no time he was back to talking in the filthy way he always had, but liked sharing that inside joke, making it sound as if he let Noodle name the album without any issues.

**Review :) gimme ideas and I'll be happy to make them a chapter, especially when I get writer's block :)**

**PS. Murdoc DID do a radio show and I did not alter anything he says the only thing that's mine is the flash back part**


	5. Feel Good

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**As requested by Noelle in a review (thank you btw, you too cooliochick5 :) you've reviewed for all the chapters so far I think) this chapter will be a 2DxNoodle story... If you do not like this pairing please do not flame or write a nasty review, I'll be sure to continue with my no pairing chapters after this.**

Phase 2

A monstrous building sat tall and mighty. It was so high in fact that people wondered how on earth it didn't topple over. There was one known window on the tower above the words, 'Feel Good Inc'. No one on the ground was allowed in the tower, nor did they know its purpose. But the crowd of people already situated in the building, forever trapped, were waiting for a show.

Red curtains were drawn to reveal a young man, in his twenties with stark blue hair and red rimmed eyes. Whether they were red from crying or from something entirely different, nobody knew. He started the song after an insane laugh and instead of a singing mic he pulled out one used to yell at large crowds. It distorted his voice nicely, but the words had almost no feeling. After a few beats a green skinned man stood in a way that wasn't humanly possible, but the man paid him no mind and instead walked around the room singing his unemotional verses.

As the song progressed the blue haired man stalked up to the window looking out. His singing began to contain more meaning as he longingly looked out wishing so bad to be anywhere but here. The top of a windmill was soaring through the clouds, free outside of the building. The same laughing from before took over the sounds and seemed to control the man in unnatural ways, spinning his body before his head to make his gaze fall back on the inside. They moved him to in front of the crowds in jerky segments. The men on the screens were surrounding him and he felt as if he would be as insane as they were when it stopped. He found himself in front of the window again but instead of seeing the top of the windmill he saw the entire floating entity.

The island was peaceful and fresh, it looked like when you were on it, all your troubles would disappear. He held his hands onto the glass once again, the harsh sounds from the drums and bass were replaced with a soft acoustic guitar. A young girl sat hazardously on the very edge with a well loved guitar. He longed to be out there with the love of his life. She sang the next verse with him and he almost felt home.

_Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride,  
It is ticking, fallin' down,  
Love forever, love is free  
Lets turn forever you and me,  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

He wanted to get away from it, the Feel Good tower, he wanted to be free. That's why this was the only song he would sing. It was the only one he would ever let everyone hear in the building. Because before he was caught and brought here, he and his love wrote this song. It was their song, and only they knew it.

The window flew farther and farther away from the man as he looked as if he would break. All the attention turned to those on the screen and the bassist. For once they left him alone. He finished the song by slowly appraoching and sitting back in the same chair as before and singing the rhythmical 'feel good' until the laughter slowly died down. He didn't lower his head until he could no longer see the windmill through the window. The explanation of his red eyes was made clear when he let one tear from each black eyemslip out before darkness coated the room.

**Tell me what you think :) if you wanted something more fluffy I could write another one at a later time, but I quite like how this one turned out**

**Read (obviously you already have haha) and review thank you!**


	6. Cyborg

**I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes because I litterally woke up at 4 am, bored out of my mind, and decided to write this... so ya, enjoy and maybe tell me how to make it better and I can revise it later :D**

Phase 3

It was that damn whale again! It wasn't in the distance like usual, it had its eye pressed right up against the leaky window and it had scared the living day lights out of 2D as he woke up from a broken sleep. For the longest while he had been too terrified to move, making his already sore muscles very stiff, but eventually he slowly shifted against the wall so he couldn't see the whale and the whale couldn't see him. He grabbed the piece of cloth that had served as a curtain off the ground and slung it ove the flimsy bar on the window. It concealed most of what he was afraid of but he was still paranoid.

2D heard the lift coming towards him and scrambled around to find clothes that were semi clean. He had no way of knowing if it was going to be Murdoc or the android, but he preferred it be neither of them. Whenever he saw the cyborg version of his best friend, it put a stake though his heart. No matter how hard he looked, the structure of it was exactly Noodle. It didn't matter how many guns it was carrying because it in itself was Noodle. It had the same hair, the same eyes, the same body, the only true difference was the lack of emotions. Android never smiled. And to be fair to its creator (Murdoc) the real Noodle rarely smiled at the man, to 2D's knowledge. The lift noise stopped as it reached the lowest level of Plastic Beach and the doors opened to reveal Cyborg who had her Remmington 870 (big shot gun she used in Stylo and On Melancholy Hill) slung around her back. Her robotic parts jerkily moved to where she was standing right in front of 2D. It didn't have a reading for personal space so she always seemed a bit too close.

"Master wishes to see you," her voice wasn't like ones from the cartoons whenever a robot would talk, it was like a normal human being, and at the same pitch as Noodle's. 2D nodded in understanding, but before leaving rushed to choke down 2 green and white pills. Cyborg dutifully followed him when he was done, not fully understanding what it was he was doing. They rode in the lift together in silence. 2D looked around in the steel box trying to think of what to do with the uneasiness, and Cyborg looked straight ahead at the doors.

The pieces of metal separated to reveal his prison in all it's glory. They were on the pink beach, but Murdoc wasn't. 2D looked around and so did Cyborg just less comically. He wasn't on the beach and the Orka was gone. He seemed confused on why the Cyborg would bring him up to the beach if Murdoc himself wasn't even on the island at the moment.

Before 2D could voice a proper question, Cyborg cut him off by having sparks fly around. He covered his head to avoid anything hitting him and crouched down. "M-master wants to s-see you-u," she said like the previous time but this time the synthetic-ness of her voice rang though and 2D's mind began to whirl.

This was not Noodle. Everything about her was not the same. It was just some copy that Murdoc built to replace the original. Whether he was actually sad or not that the young girl was no longer here was a complete mystery to anyone. This was not Noodle, she didn't come from Japan in a FedEx crate. She did not have a zen bond with him. She did not possess anything of Noodle besides a bit of her DNA left over from the El Mañana incident. Cyborg had stopped freaking out and looked as though she was searching inside her database for whatever that problem was. 2D was glad he wasn't in his room where he would've probably committed suicide from his most recent revelation, and he was glad that Murdoc had left the island, even for a short time because his structure failed him and set to hurling him to the ground. He wrapped his ever so thin arms around his knees and himself. He didn't know what to do. All this time he thought, maybe Cyborg could be the new Noodle. She was like her in multiple ways. Now though as he sat huddled on the pink trash the thoughts he once had were crumbling.

He heard the Orka and looked up, only noticing from the wind chill that he had been crying. Murdoc stepped off the boat and looked a bit confused as the two other inhabitants of the island were outside. He didn't seem mad that 2D was out of his bedroom, wasn't doing anything and to be honest the older man thought he had been dead. That, and the fact that Cyborg was standing close sent him to believe she was babysitting. He walked forward and stopped briefly listening to something, he kept walking moments later but stopped again at 2D. The blue haired man didn't make eye contact so Murdoc took to ignoring him and carried onto Cyborg. "Oi, Cyborg, I need yew ta get those big crates off o' te Orka." He ordered. Whether she was done with scanning her brain or not, she did what Murdoc had asked her. Murdoc seemed to listen one more time into the distance and grimaced. "On second thought, love, come back 'ere." She walked back off the boat and stood beside her master.

2D was still crouched down but he began to hear it too. Before anything else could be done or said he lifted up to his full size and made a mad dash for the lift and hurriedly got into his room. It scared him that Murdoc didn't stop him or order the Cyborg too. But he was much too focused on shapes on the horizon to pay any attention to the singer as he ran past. The shapes and the luminous black cloud that hung on the sky. Murdoc calmly made his way back into the house, beckoning Cyborg to follow.

Faster than anyone could imagine the black cloud swiftly approached the island. Cyborg jacked up on guns, getting ready for the fight, waves rocked the heap of trash making the rooms shudder. 2D dared to look out the window but was caught in surprise when he saw the whale coming at him, full speed. It's mouth was open and white teeth riddled it, making 2D even more scared. It seemed as if 2D would be swallowed whole, along with half his room but something grabbed the whale. The singer immediately got confused at the whale jerked back and was soon nowhere to be seen. The island rocked again and finally through his thick head he thought maybe it wasn't a good time to be underwater. He scrambled to the lift, got in and made it up to the beach. But didn't exactly like what he saw. He was almost more terrified of what was happening in front of him instead of that damn whale. The black cloud had spawned figures and now they were all fighting against Cyborg, who seemed to be handling herself pretty well. Murdoc on the other hand was trying to out smart what he called the Boogieman.

Cyborg was backing up to around the island but suddenly the figures all disappeared. Sun Moon Stars had called them back, probably needing the power they possessed. Cyborg looked deranged and had liquid seeping from her eyes, but 2D doubted it was actual tears.

The thing that happened next made the singer want to jump for joy, cry his eyes out and pee his pants all at the same time. Russel had emerged from the water, bigger than the last time 2D saw him, he looked angry but the blunette didn't pay any attention to him. The larger than life Russel opened his mouth to reveal a young woman wearing a cat mask in a white dress with black striped stockings. 2D saw the most emotion he'd ever seen on Cyborg as she stared in shock. The woman lifted her mask to reveal a nasty looking black eye and 2D clued in. It was Noodle. She was here.

He ran to her but Cyborg wouldn't let him through and he struggled to get out of her grip. He looked up in anger at the fake Noodle and don't expect to see her eyes pleading him to stay. Maybe she thought she could be the new Noodle, maybe she had tricked herself into thinking what 2D had been. He stop struggling and she released him. Cyborg went on to the roof where Murdoc was loosing steam against his great enemy. 2D's eyes travelled back to where Noodle was but she wasn't there. Instead she was up on top of Plastic Beach fighting alongside Murdoc and her robot twin.

**Read and Review and all that jazz :) also I have a chapter prepared (its really short) about Noodle having a small crush on 2D during the filming of Rockit... tell me if you'd like me to post it as a bonus chapter type of thing (I don't very much like it so it will be completely up to you)**


	7. Aftermath

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**Hello lovelies, I just want to say that this chapter is a bit strange... It started off with me wanting to do one thing and ended up like this... And I feel like the ending was very sappy but tell me what you think none the less :)**

Post Phase 3

The whole building that was Kong seemed to stink even worse than before Murdoc had burned it to the ground. Only a few stray zombies littered the landfill as the five band members walked towards the remains. Noodle refused, still, to take off her mask, Cyborg had been stripped of her guns, Russel was shrunk back down to size, 2D seemed to be even more timid since the Boogieman's attack, and Murdoc still had his air of arrogance that always surrounded him. They were a sight to see all together. During their battle it seemed as if Noodle killed Cyborg with that blast to the head but instead just shot some wire, temporarily disconnecting power circulation. Murdoc quickly fixed her and had them on their way back to Kong, off that damn floating piece of garbage.

It was true that Kong was burned down and it was true that it's was still a dump, but Murdoc really did plan things. No matter what anyone else says, he was a planner. Before the Boogieman even approached Plastic Beach he had made calls to the mainland and rebuilt the studio without lifting so much as a finger. So there they stood, in front of the doors, the five of them looking like a really messed up family. It was an exact replica of what it was before and four out of the five were relieved to have something familiar back in their life. Murdoc himself reached for the doorknob and let everyone in. He went down into the car park to find his old Winnebago (although it looked the same, it was a new one since the other disappeared), leaving everyone in the lobby.

"Well, I fink t'is is a good fing." 2D said in his adorable accent. Noodle barely talked but nodded her head to give her 'brother' some kind of acknowledgement. Russel was the next to leave, going to his old room as well, which left 2D, Noodle, and Cyborg alone.

"You seem familiar with this place, have you been here before?" Cyborg asked in a synthetic voice that closely resembled Noodle's from when she was a teenager. Noodle didn't answer her and the bluenette didn't feel as though she was talking to him so all stayed quiet.

2D looked around the Kong walls feeling a sense of nastolgia. "I'm goin' ta be in me room, come get me if yew need anyfink." He entered the lift and left Noodle and Cyborg to stay in silence.

Noodle had every intention of leaving Cyborg lost in Kong and just heading to her room but something compelled her to grab the robots arm and drag her through the halls. They arrived at Noodle's old room and she flopped on her bed while Cyborg shifted at the doorway. She had a duffle bag of cords and wires for charging herself and also a few changes of clothes. All of Noodle's things were back in Kong, almost as if she'd never left and it was never burned down. When the indigo haired girl noticed her twin still standing in the door she patted the seat next to herself on the bed. Soft pressure pushed on the mattress and soon they were both comfy doing nothing.

"Noodle?" Cyborg asked. The girl in question nodded her head to show she was listening. "What does it look like under your mask?" Noodle stiffened but sat up to look at her twin. When she had escaped Hell, a bruise covered her entire right side of her face and across the bridge of her nose onto the left side but she hasn't looked at herself since then. She knew it would still be ugly. Maybe one of her eyes was black like 2D's, somehow she doubted it but it didn't stop the thought. They made their way to the bathroom where she would show the cyborg all there was to see of Noodle.

They faced the mirror and Noodle silently slipped off her mask and closed her eyes not wanting to see. Cyborg gasped and the noise startled both the women, not knowing she could make such an action. The bruise receded to just around her right eye, but it was bloodshot red. It would probably never return back to normal. The other eye seemed untouched, still vibrant green and white eye whites, the right eye though was blood red where it was supposed to be white, and black where green once resided.

Cyborg seemed so intrigued and couldn't help but bring a hand up to stroke the black eye. Noodle did not wince, as she had felt much worse in hell, but the searing pain would've been enough to bring down even Murdoc. "Why do you cover it?" Noodle shrugged and Cyborg continued. "2D does not hide his eyes, Murdoc does not hide his nose. Why must you hide your face? It just proves to everyone that you have survived." Tears poured out of Noodle's green eye.

2D had been nice, but almost not tolerated her knew found silence, Murdoc was confusing all the time, and Russel was fighting his own demons. The only thing that had shown Noodle any sort of kindness since returning, was the one that everyone thought was emotionless. The one that everyone thought just had bloodlust, and only stayed alive to serve 'master Murdoc'. Noodle hugged Cyborg tightly but the robot didn't know what to do. She didn't know the social protocol of anything after hugging back. Was she supposed to saying something to her, or was she supposed to rub her back, or was she supposed to take her back into the bedroom to sit down? So many different things to do and she didn't know how to do any of them. Noodle stepped away, tears still flowing out her eye, and smiled. It wasn't a smile of happiness, or one you do to look cute. It was a smile filled to the brim of every emotion the young woman had kept in for her entire life.

It contained the feelings she had for 2D when she was 13, the way she thought of Murdoc as a father figure, the way Russel was always there but as a crazy uncle. It contained her rage when she found out that they made an album without her. It had her deep cutting pain of being tormented by demons but never killed. It was her guilt for leaving after the El Mañana music video to run away. It was her past and how every other child, but her, in the Japanese super solider program had died right before her eyes. It was the loneliness she felt when she was in that crate to Kong studios, she didn't know what to expect when she got there but what she ended up with was the best family in the entire world.

Sobs racked through her entire body, shaking it to the core. It was so loud and heartbreaking that even Murdoc and 2D could hear it from the car park, and ran to Noodle's room only to meet with Russel half way. The door flew open and they saw Cyborg trying to comfort a hysterical Noodle. The mask was discarded to the ground and her hands covered her face in a pitiful attempt to hide her tears. Murdoc said something sarcastic and got hit upside the head. But Noodle was too focused on herself for once to even notice them in the room. 2D approached them cautiously and Cyborg growled lowly at him, but he continued on and sat on the other side of his 'little love'.

"Love?" He called out timidly. He put his arm around her gently and pulled her over so that she was resting on him. "Noods, ih's awlrigh', I promise." Her sobs quieted and she whimpered instead, feeling ridiculous for crying that hard. She peeked her eyes out from her hands and 2D smiled his toothy grin, showing his loss of 2 front teeth. "No matter if one of your eyes isn't like te other, I've got two black ones. Yew still 'ave pretty ones." He kissed her on the top of the head. "Ih's awlright' to cry, yew went frew hell and t'at's much more than anyone else 'ere 'as been." Murdoc and Russel were in the room, standing in front of the upset Noodle.

"That's right, baby girl. It's alright to cry, sometimes you just got to let it out." Russel offered and the girl hid her face after feeling more tears about to exit her eyes. The large man nudged Murdoc in an attempt to have him say something.

He roughly grabbed 2D's arm and yanked him off the bed, making Noodle topple over from the loss of her rest. Murdoc sat in his place and pulled Noodle against him tightly in a hug. It was the most human emotion any of them had ever seen besides anger on him. Noodle hugged back intent on savouring the contact. The rest stared in wonder at what was happening and Russel thought maybe he would kill Noodle somehow. But that wasn't the case, in fact Noodle felt comfortable in his arms, it wasn't awkward which was a surprise it was like hugging a dad after you fell of a bike when you were five. Murdoc's thoughts were scattered everywhere from 'what the hell am I doing' to 'I have to pay rent next week' to 'I wish Noodle would stop crying'. It was confusing to say the least but he managed to whisper small words that he didn't even think Noodle herself could hear they were so quiet.

"M-Murdoc-san?" Noodle said timidly. "I just want to say, I always thought of you as a father." She held onto him tight while Murdoc stared in shock. How could he be the father? Sure he was the leader but he wasn't a father, nor was he quality to be one.

Russel was slightly offended at her words, he was the one who had always made sure she had the best, Murdoc avoided her for the first 3 years. But then it all came crashing down on him. He didn't do anything to help Noodle when she disappeared. She went to Murdoc for permission to leave not him or anyone else. Murdoc was the one who went to hell to at least attempt to look for her while Russel just sat in depression along with 2D. It would seem as if the green skinned man really did care about her, maybe as a daughter. If you squinted you might even say that he stayed away from her because he was a drunk sex addict and slowly over time, he wasn't as much so. Russel stepped towards them and patted Murdoc on the back and smiled. The other man gave a pointy toothed grin back at his new accomplishment.

Cyborg watched the scene through curious eyes, only understanding half of what was going on. But she saw her original smile and she knew it was going to be alright.

2D had long exited the room and now the crashing and breaking of plates rang through the silence. Murdoc got up making the poor girl, that had been supported by him, fall over.

"I swear, dullard if yew broke a single dish in this new house, I will strangle yew!" The man said running out of the room and down the stairs. A mangled scream was heard and the 3 still occupying the room shivered.

"Think we should go tend to 2D?" Noodle asked getting up. Russel shook his head but left anyways and Noodle pulled Cyborg to come with them.

**See? What did I tell you? Sappy, sappy, sappy but I honestly couldn't think of another way to end it. Well read and review guys, read and review**


	8. Tricksters

**Hello hello again, I just back from Portland (I absolutely loved it there) the only downside 'twas that there was no wifi at my hotel... It was terrible but whatever, I got Gorillaz t shirts from hot topic, and I tried to find Gorillaz converse but they had just sold out -super sad face-**

**Anyways here is the next little shot and I think it his might be the longest one so far but I'm not sure. ok enough stalling! Read now read!**

Phase 3

No one knew how it happened, maybe the demons from Kong were sent to get revenge on Murdoc. But the outcome was far from ordinary. A few days ago, Noodle and Russel had washed up on shore. Things weren't THAT peaceful but when was it? Noodle had almost kicked the shit out of Murdoc for both making a Cyborg of herself and treating 2D even worse than he had before. Cyborg wasn't adjusting to having Noodle around, usually she thought of her as a mirror, not a person but she was becoming to understand. But back to the point. Somehow 4 demons had gotten to Plastic Beach, Noodle had been terrified they were coming for her but that idea was quickly dismissed. They snaked in and out of every room in the playboy mansion Murdoc had built, leaving disorder and confusion in their wake. The last place they travelled to was 2D's under water room but when they did a shriek was heard but then gone. The demons left cackling until they were out of sight.

Cyborg looked around trying to figure out what they had actually done besides make a mess. Murdoc came stumbling into the room and Cyborg awaited a command. Instead though, he looked about in wonder. Then Cyborg got a good look at him, he seemed, shorter? Or was he always that size? The sleeves to his shirt hung over his hands and covered everything to his mid thigh. A ear piercing scream and splashing echoed through the living room and Murdoc looked up in surprise before running off in the opposite direction. Cyborg sprang into action after recalling her master making it very clear that he didn't want anyone to die on this island.

It was a hot day and the plastic seemed to almost melt. She looked over to the infected water and saw Russel struggling around, screaming bloody murder. Russel yesterday had been a giant and now he was shorter then her legs. Cyborg went to the dock and waded in to save the mini Russel from drowning, and to stop his screaming. The boy latched onto her and sucked his thumb, scared. She set him down onto the plastic and he ran to save his feet from burning. Cyborg didn't have a great understanding about humans, nor did she know Russel all to well but it still seemed weird that he went from being a giant to under 3 feet tall in a matter of minutes.

She calmly walked back into the building and saw the mini Russel and Murdoc fighting, well more like rolling on the ground angry at each other. Just then a small version of Noodle walked up to them, rubbing her eyes from sleep. Her PJs looked a bit too big for her and the pants covered her feet.

"Stop it guys. I want to sleep," she whined at them and they both stopped in action. Cyborg looked between them all confused as to why they were all small.

"Murdoc, Russel, Noodle?" All three looked up in order of their names so Cyborg confirmed their identity. "How old are you?" Cyborg finally asked. Murdoc held up 9 fingers proudly, Russel had 7 up in the air and Noodle had 5. "Where are your parents?"

Noodle and Murdoc shrugged but Russel started crying and screeching 'I don't know.' Cyborg panicked and picked up the boy, holding him at an arms length but still holding him. A young boy with blue hair came up from the lift looking scared out of his mind. Noodle ran to him eagerly and played with his hair. The motion seemed to calm him somewhat and Cyborg was thankful that she wouldn't have to handle 2 upset kids. Her attention turned back to the boy in her hands who was staring at her in curiosity. "You all don't know what's going on, do you?" They all shook their heads and she sighed. She wasn't even sure she knew what was going on.

"I am king of te table and t'ere's nothing yew lot can dew abou' ih." Murdoc taunted while standing on the flimsy structure. Cyborg remembered people needed food so she had started trying to discover what would be good together. Russel stood by her legs, not leaving for anything.

"I-I fink we shewd share te tabowl." 2D said, obviously still scared of Murdoc. Murdoc denied him access by putting a foot on his face and pushing slightly.

Noodle clawed at Murdoc's legs, "don't do that! You're hurting him!" She yelled at Murdoc but all he did was laugh. She got up on the table behind Murdoc while he was too focused on the poor blue hairs boy. She pushed him off the table, making him fall on 2D. She gasped and went to the ledge looking down, "I'm so sorry, Toochi!" Murdoc stood up first.

"Toochi? Wot kind of a dumb name is that? 'Is name is 2D! Can't yew say that?" He said teasing the girl.

Tears formed in her eyes, "y-you big meanie! I hate you!" She screamed then jumped off the table and ran away.

2D got up after that, "great, now we don't know where she went. Why do yew got ta be so mean?" He said then walked in the direction he saw Noodle go.

Cyborg finally remembered some things that looked as if they were ok to feed to people. She glanced over to the table to see Murdoc standing there on the table again. But she didn't see Noodle or 2D. "Murdoc where are the other ones?" He looked at her and shrugged then he jumped off the table like Noodle had done and walked out. Cyborg sighed and kept cooking, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

Noodle had found a deserted corner and curled up into a ball so small that you'd think she were a basketball. 2D found her though and sat besides her.

"Dun listen ta tha' big ol' meanie, Noodle. I like te name Toochi," she sniffed and he hugged her. Murdoc came down the hall to where they were and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Noodle." He said not looking at her but she jumped up and gave him a hug. He didn't hug her back but she didn't expect him to.

"It's ok, Murdoc!" She said and smiled big. She grabbed 2D's arm and they all walked back into the kitchen she they were fed poison on a plate.

The demons came back late that night and were surprised to see all the 'children' sleeping together on the floor with several blankets. They put the years and memories they had taken back onto them and snickered about what chaos might happen in the morning.

**So what did you think? I liked portraying them as kids... It was fun**

**Read and review :)**


	9. Pets

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**Hello there, I know I haven't really kept to my schedule of updating everyday but I never said I would XD I found this fun to write, adding a bit Moore childishness into Noodle. Lemme know what you think.**

Phase 1

It was that time. The time that every parent (and the like) dreaded. But it happens every single time with every single child. And this time it had happened to a certain Asian guitarist we all know. This time usually came around the time they start learning. For Noodle, she was 12. Leaning broken english from Russel and her daily dose of swears from Murdoc kept her at a strange mental state but they were all fine. The thing that none of the boys would think would happen was that on one dreary morning, filled with an unusual amount of zombies around Kong, noodle stood on the table and demanded their attention.

"I want pet!" She yelled and 2D laughed a bit.

"No problem love," he said and started patting her head. Noodle swatted him away with her hands and repeated herself.

"That's not wot she means, face ache. She wantsa pet," Murdoc said whacking 2D over the head.

Russel spoke up from the kitchen, "she's not ready for a pet."

Noodle pouted, "want pet!"

Russel came up to her, "Noodle not ready for pet." He had her repeat it him between them both before she got annoyed.

"Want pet!"

"Wot kinda pet, love?" The singer asked.

Noodle twiddled her fingers together, "don't know."

"Jus' get 'er a zombie. Lotsa 'em 'angin around," Murdoc commented.

"We can't get her a zombie, Mudz. It would eat her whole." Russel argued.

"I fink it'd be cewl," 2d said but no one payed any attention. He turned to Noodle who was also left out of the conversation/argument. "Let's go to te pet store." He gave her a toothy grin and they ran to the car park unnoticed.

They arrived at the mall moments later and headed straight to the store of their desire. In the window were various types of dogs and on the other side, cats. Further in the store were birds and reptiles and more dogs. Noodle stared at each and every single animal, getting 2D to lift her so she could see the higher ones.

"Down," she ordered half heartedly. It was the last hamster and the last pet in the entire store. She didn't find a single one that she liked enough to get. "Not cool." He seemed to not hear the tiny girl. "Pets not cool." She said again.

"Te pets aren't cewl enough?" He said confused.

"Hai, no cool pets."

2D stared sympathetically at her. "Dun worry, love. Yew'll find one yew love soon enough." It raised her sprites a little as they left the store.

When they reached Kong again Noodle waked straight to her room and the blue haired man went to the kitchen where Russel and Murdoc had taken to watching tv.

"Yo 'D, where've you been?" Russel said upon noticing him.

"I tewk Noodle to te pet store."

"Yew didn't get 'er a pet, did ya face ache?" Murdoc said spinning to face him.

2D shook his head, "she looked at awl of 'em but didn't like any. She said t'ey aren't cewl enough."

Russel went back to his 'she's not ready for a pet' speech while Murdoc seemed to be actually thinking.

"Wot abou' the store we went ta for the giant moose in 19-2000?"

"We can't get 'er a giant moose." 2D stated.

"I know tha', dullard! But they could have something for Noodle," Murdoc yelled.

"Oh, tha' makes sense." 2D said and Murdoc punched his arm in a not so loving way.

The next day Noodle noticed the rest of her band mates were slightly more giddy than usual. She ignored it for the most part but her curiosity was strong. Russel was taking her out because 2D and Murdoc claimed to be busy with something. The walked to her favourite ramen place where she happily ate 2 bowls of soup. They did a few other things before returning back to Kong.

She walked into her room and became a bit annoyed that 2D and Murdoc were in it without her permission, Russel came in after her and they all had big smiles on their faces so Noodle let it go.

"What doing?"

"We 'ave a surprise for yew, love." 2D said and grinned wider, showing his toothless smile. She smiled in return and they opened her sliding doors to the storage place in her bedroom. Instead of the few boxes she had put in there before though, the was a board with hundreds of buttons and levers on it. But the most prominent change was the giant head in the middle of it. Her eyes grew wide and for a second the band thought she was going to cry but the smile changed their thoughts.

"Pet!" She yelled and went over to it. Murdoc showed her how to wake him up and she sat in front of him teaching him how to speak.

"Wot yew goin' ta name it?" 2D asked.

Noodle thought for less that half a second before spitting out, "Shaun."

They looked confused but shook it off and laughed a bit as Noodle bonded with her new 'cool' pet.

**So? What do you think? By the way, I've got a few chapters that I'm writing and I just wanted to know if you had any suggestions or requests for one, cause you guys are the ones who read it**


	10. School Day?

**This idea just kid of occurred to me one day... I mean they never did out Noodle in school so what the hell, you know?**

Phase 2

2D came in the room one morning where Noodle was sitting strumming a few notes on her guitar at the table, "Noodle? We neva put yew in school did we?"

Noodle turned to her older brother type person, "2D, I am a Japanese super soldier, I don't think I need school."

Russel came in on their conversation, "I think school is a great idea, then you can meet more people." He said oblivious to the girl's protest.

Noodle spoke up once more, "I don't want to go to school."

"Wot's this about school?" Murdoc said joining them in the dining room.

"We fink Noodle should go ta school," Stuart said vaguely filling him in.

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest, "I dun like it. Noodle 'as ta be 'ere so we can practise."

Russel yelled his opinion at the older man, but Noodle was greatful to have him on her side and ran up to Murdoc.

"dun 'ang off of me, Noodle," he said irritated at the girl's sudden affection. The liquor on his breath from the night before almost made Noodle let go of him but when Russel began his argument again she held on tighter.

"Baby girl needs education. If Gorillaz ever falls through somehow she won't have anything to fall back on if she doesn't have an education."

"She'll 'ave the millions of dollars that Gorillaz makes ta fall back on." Murdoc said back. "We need 'er 'ere, 'specially that its 'er album that we're doin now."

"We can do it after school, you don't even get up until one anyways. And she will always have weekends." Russel said.

Murdoc turned his head to look into the pleading eyes of Noodle, "sorry, love. I tried."

"I don't want to!"

"Noodle you're acting worse then when you were ten, you're 15 now." Russel said sternly.

Noodle shut her mouth but kept pouting. She ate two bites of cereal and downed her drink before heading off to her room and slamming the door for good measure. Noodle sat with a pillow, upset that her 'brother' and 'father' were underestimating her skills. She was a super solider for goodness sake. She knew several languages and was probably smarter than them all combined.

Noodle didn't come out for a movie, nor did she come out for band practise (which threw Murdoc into a fit). They sent Murdoc in whenever they needed something of the teenager and that was a hard thing to accomplish in itself.

Noodle huddled in her blanket when she heard her door squeak open. She perked her ears up to hear anything to distinguish from person to person.

"'Ey Noodle, school isn't so bad," Murdoc's scratchy voice rang through the room, he ran his fingers over the blanket looking for a place to grab and pull them off. It was early morning and they had planned to go over to Noodle's dreaded building and sign her up. After the blanket was off Murdoc stared at Noodle's curled form. He sighed when the teen didn't move, resorting to evil measures, "Noodle if you don't get up I'll steal your bloody game thing and erase all your saved files or woteva." Noodle shot up and grabbed for her entertainment devise.

"Nooooo! I've been working on that since I got it! You can't!"

"Oh but I can," Murdoc grinned, showing his sharp teeth. He inched toward the door and the girl got out of her bed, falling over blankets, and rushed to her closet. She threw on black shorts and a yellow shirt with a green fabric jacket over top.

"There I'm ready, I'll go to that horrid place! Just gimme back my game boy!" She said desperately. Murdoc laughed and threw it to her and left to go back to bed. Noodle cradled the electronic in her arms and left shortly after.

"I have didaskaleinophobia, and it's cruel that you're making me go to school." Noodle said ticked off, while casually grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Wot's that, love?" 2D asked in severe confusion.

"It's the fear of school."

"No one is gonna 'urt yew, Noodle," Stuart said lovingly throwing an arm around her.

"But I don't like it 2D, I want to stay here, I feel safe at Kong despite the living dead." She said.

They both geared up and headed off to the closest school. Noodle pouted the entire way there. The blunette glanced back at her as they began to park and it looked as if she was going to bolt as soon as the car stopped so he locked the doors without her noticing. The car came to a hault and she immideatly tried to jump out the door only to slam into it when it didn't open.

"Keep calm, Noodle. Don't want ta cause a scene and unwanted attention." He said to try and reason with her. She growled him.

They were called in quickly to the principal's office, "hello Mr... Pot. This is you're daughter?"

"She's kind of adopted," he said pointing to Noodle when the principal gave her a strange look. "I want ta enroll 'er."

"Noodle?" He asked looking over some paperwork.

"It's the name she responds to most." He quickly covered.

"Ok, well, Mr. Pot. I run a tight school here. There is no tolerance for disobedience." He shuffled though his desk and pulled out a registration forms and handed it to the blunette. "If you think your daughter is able to fit in then she will be admitted." He waved them off and they left to the waiting room to fill out the papers.

"He's a hard ass," Noodle mumbled. They filled out the form, mostly with random things since they didn't know themselves in that great of detail. They handed in the papers to the secretary and she directed them to the room that would serve as her classroom.

Noodle was sent into a biology class where 2D quickly left her so she couldn't have time to do something horrible to him.

The teacher made her stand at the front and introduce herself. She blew a bit of her bangs out of her eyes to see a few people staring at her.

"My name is Noodle, and if any of you laugh I will kill you." She threatened. The class gulped and she took a seat at the back.

By the time the end of the day rolled around Noodle had out smarted all of her teachers on various things. And was more annoyed than before she left in the morning. Russel came to pick her up in the Geep.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

Noodle growled, "I know more than the teachers. Those brainless idiots only keep to things in the damn old textbooks, I had to go on the Internet and prove I was right."

He rolled his eyes and looked to the road.

During the next day in Noodle's English block, she was pulled out and into the office where she sat nervously. She hadn't done anything wrong, and if she screwed up 2D and Russel would have a fit. She jumped when the seceretry called her in and was met with the principal.

"Miss. Noodle, please have a seat." He said. There was another man in the room as well. "We've began to notice your skills and obvious dislike of learning so I took the liberty of sending for Mr. Sayer to give you an aptitude test today."

"What will it prove?"

"Anything above a certain mark on the results will relieve you of coming to school. It is a fairly lengthy test but from your behaviour yesterday, we think this would be the best thing for you. Are you ready to start?"

Noodle nodded and was taken to a private testing room. It seemed it was made for multiple kids at a time but it was just her for the time being. Mr. Sayer relayed the rules and let her start. She had all day to finish the test, it was 10 and she had until 5 with a lunch break in between.

Noodle refused the lunch break and continued on until 1 when she set down her pen. Mr. Sayer immediately came in and collected the papers and escorted her out of the room. He sent her multiple choice answered through a machine that would automatically mark them based on the answer key. She sat in a plastic chair waiting for them to come out and tell her whether or not she'd have to continue coming to the terrible place or not. She started to hum Dare, a song she had created to go on Demon Days that was all her own. She sat there for a good half hour before anyone came out to talk to her.

"We'll Noodle is seems as if you don't need to be here. You got a near perfect score on the test that most adults don't get 70% on." The principal said. The smile on the teen's face was like one no one had ever seen before.

She was free, they called 2D and he came to pick her up.

"I told you I didn't need to go! It was all just a waste of time, you know you never know how much you have left before its gone. So why waste it?" She said happily sitting in the front seat of the car with her window opened.

"We just want wot's best for yew, Noodle," 2D said.

Noodle pulled her head back into the chair, "I know. But you should listen to me more." She pointed to herself and smirked before pronouncing very slowly every syllable to her next words, "super solider."

**I have found out that I like making Noodle out to be a bit of a smart ass, but still loveable. Anyways read and review my lovely readers**


	11. Melancholy Hill

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**So, hello... I have slightly bad news, I am slowly running out of ideas in which will probably end up in me putting the title as this as complete, BUT you can help because you have amazing little ideas roaming around in your head so review one and I might just do it**

Phase 3

Murdoc was a drunk, that much was certain. Murdoc was strong, that was fairly well known too. Murdoc had a nasty temper on him, you could tell just by looking at him. But the person who knew all these thing better than possibly anyone was poor Stuart Pot, more commonly known as 2D. He still found it surprising when the green skinned man would hit him as hard as he did, even though he did it pretty well everyday on the damn island. The good thing about a drunk Murdoc was that when he left, after beating 2D unconscious, he would sometimes forget to lock the door. And sometimes 2D would wake up before Murdoc or Cyborg would notice it was unlocked. And in that event he would try to sneak out. It would end one of three ways, he would get caught by Murdoc and beaten again, he would get caught by Cyborg and roughly handled until he was back in his room, or he would actually escape if not for just a little while. And that's how our singer got up on the big chunk of rock that the manatee had previously been on, Melancholy Hill.

It really was quite melancholic, the sunset reminded him of Noodle. She always loved trying to see the beautiful picture from Kong but never got the chance to. 2D thought back to when he had first met the Asian after she popped out of that FedEx crate. He had startled her and in return she accidentally punched him in the face in defence. She didn't speak a word of English besides 'noodle' of course. She was cute and played a guitar that was taller than her. He chuckled at the memories.

When 2D met Murdoc it was less cute and a lot more painful. He hadn't actually met him until after he woke up from his coma but he remembered the car that crashed through the window at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium quite well. When he had finally woken up after that second hit to the head, when he crashed through the windshield of Murdoc's car, he had a splitting headache. It was then that it became apperant that Murdoc would beat him even when he was in the coma, he would be near death and then Murdoc would stop to prevent murder, not that he hadn't killed anyone before. And then he had the odasity to force him to join his newest band. 2D had nothing to live for so he had agreed, him and Paula Cracker.

2D and Paula started to date shortly before the accident and even while he was in his coma she said she never cheated on him. Now, though, that claim seemed a bit far fetched. She had inky black hair and eyes but she had liked him so he gave her a go. He woke up from his coma and she instantly stuck by his side even more than before, maybe it was because he was in a band. 2D would've gone as far as to say that he was in love with Paula but that was before the incident. Maybe Murdoc had weaseled his way into their relationship, either that or Paula was weak willed and kind of a whore, both theories seemed plausible. It ended with Paula and Murdoc being discovered shagging in the toilets at Kong. Thankfully 2D himself hadn't seen them doing what they did and instead it was Russel.

Russel Hobbs was a strange fellow, but 2D didn't have any right speaking his observation, seeing as though both his eyes were black, calling people strange. Russel had ghostly white eyes and was possessed by the ghost of one of his dead 'homies', Del. They dubbed him Del the Funky Homosapian and featured him in several music videos, he was quite the amazing rapper. Russel himself could bust out a beat when nessisary and 2D was grateful to have him there. It also helped that he was also forced to join the band so they stuck up for each other, more Russel protecting 2D than the other way around.

He missed Kong studios. It was familiar, sure it had the walking dead everywhere but it was better than being on the island from hell with that bloody whale, and no not Murdoc, the actual whale that watched his every move from the only tiny window in his room. But he wasn't in his room and he once again marvelled at the amount of freedom. The sun settled beyond the horizon but kept just enough light for him to clumsily climb down the rock. Murdoc wouldn't be too happy if he found out about him escaping if only for an hour or two. He turned once he was on the ground and screeched in surprise. Cyborg sat with her knees against her chest. She stood like nothing had happened and 2D looked at her curiously.

"Master Murdoc commanded me to wait here for you to get down." She explained in her unique monotone voice. She slightly pushed him back towards the island were she brought him back to the lift and into his room.

He heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking in place and laid in his bed. The freedom was good while it lasted.

**I haven't done a chapter were Murdoc really beats on 2D, but I don't like it, I like showing the soft side that some think he has but I tried my best to put it in here**

**Remember to review some ideas! I wanna see what you guy have to say**


	12. The Pool

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**GIANT SHOUT OUT TO COOLIOCHICK WHO REVIEWS EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS! I suggest you go read one of her lovely stories, they are all pretty wonderful**

**This is kind of a cute chapter with mostly 2D and Noodle, I like it. I wrote it in art class so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes, I'll try to edit it before I actually post it but if I didn't then I will later. Noe enjoy my lovely readers**

Phase 1

It was a hot day and it had NOT be her idea to do this, but here they were, at least all together, at the swimming pool. Surprisingly Murdoc had thought of it, probably because all of the girls sun bathing in their bikinis. He himself was wearing a black speedo that frightened people more than it aroused them. 2D was wearing blue shorts that matched his hair and no shirt, showing off the few scars that Murdoc had left him. Russel was under an umbrella setting up their station on the grass in summer clothing. Noodle had on a yellow one piece with short frills going around it, 2D's mum picked it out for her.

Currently Murdoc was stuffing 2D under the water and Noodle was running around screaming/laughing on the grass. Russel took off the tropical shirt he was wearing to rescue 2D, which meant doing a cannonball and putting Murdoc under the water too. Noodle stopped running and glanced to them with a giant smile on her face. She went to the shallow end of the pool but got yelled at for running. She ignored the mean lifeguard and stepped in. Her boys were at the other end where it was deepest so she started making her way there. The water was up to her waist when a few kids came running towards her splashing water everywhere. They pushed passed her making her loose balance and fall into the pool. Noodle panicked underwater and started to flail her arms around, she pushed up from the floor to get her head just above enough to breathe. Noodle coughed from all the water that she had just inhaled and glared at the kids, slowly heading back to waist level water. Then she stood and all but ran to the grass again. She decided then and there that she didn't like what the boys called a 'pool'. They said it was like a giant bath, but that never happened in any of the baths she had taken.

For a few hours Noodle had taken to sitting under their umbrella, wrapped in a towel watching the boy closely. Eventually they got out of the water and walked to her.

"Noodle love, why don't yew go int te wata?" 2D asked while shaking his hair around.

"No like water!" She yelled and glared at the blue pool.

Russel shrugged and Murdoc went to go hit on a curvy woman that had walked past. They ate their pre made lunch and bought ice cream and Noodle was having fun. That is until they wanted to go back into the water. They weren't making Noodle go, but she didn't want them to leave her there for another few hours.

"Come wiff us, love. It'll be fun," 2D smiled at her and she smiled back. But it faded quickly thinking about going underwater again.

"No like water," she said.

"Why not?"

"Scary under, no air." She spoke brokenly.

Russel was nowhere to be found so 2D took it upon himself to comfort the small girl and bent to her height. " yew dun 'ave to go under te wata if yew dun want to. Just swim wiff me," he said then stood to his full towering height.

"Swim?" This was a new word, she never heard it before but it had something to do with the 'pool'.

"Ya! Yew kick your legs and move your arms at te same time in te wata," he said while doing ridiculous actions of swimming while standing. Noodle laughed at him and 2D took this as the sign she wanted to do it. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the edge of the pool wear it wasn't the deepest but it wasn't all that shallow either. The water reached to his belly button but would go over Noodle's head if she ride to reach the bottom.

He decided against jumping or diving and just slid into the water then held his arms out for Noodle. She stared at him while softly sitting down on the ledge with her legs in the water. He smiled at her and moved his hands for her to get fully in the water. She grabbed a hold of his arms and slid in. He made sure with great care that her head didn't bob under. When Noodle realized she wasn't sinking nor was she being splashed she smiled in 2D's arms. He slowly let go of her so that he was only holding onto her arms.

"Now move your legs, little love." He moved his own to show her how to do it and she caught on quickly. He let go of her arms and she screamed but kept kicking which made her stay up in the water, after she noticed that fact her screaming stopped.

"I do it!" She said happily.

2D taught her how to move her arms and she looked sceptical about putting her belly down on the water. But she also trusted 2D and he did just show her how to not sink so she should do the next step. He held onto her arms while she got used to it and then held her waist when she started to move her arms. Once she got the hang of that he let her go all together. Water got in her face but she swam through it. She stopped suddenly from exhaustion and 2D quickly caught her before she could go under. He held her hands at arms length and she kicked her legs and she swam like that for the rest of the day.

All three men had to drag her out of the water and she ran around excitedly in her hooded towel yelling in bad english how much she loved the pool.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Review some ideas! I want to hear what is in your heads because unlike 2D you don't have a blank sheet of paper where a brain should be XD**


	13. Family Portrait

**This chapter Cooliochick requested and I love her to bits because she's awesome. Lemme know what you think, or if you imagined something more cute and I can write another on top of this one**

Phase 3

Noodle's POV

This was not like the last time. It was NOTHING like the last time. Before it had been fun, everyone smiling and being together, even my damn monkey was in it, smiling like mad (I wonder whatever happened to him). 2D had been wearing something that looked like a cross between a cowboy and top hat, but he was amused, you could tell just by looking at him. Murdoc had a grin on his face but not letting his long tongue out of his mouth, which I was grateful for. Russel didn't look happy but that's because I think he had realized I wasn't a little kid anymore that needed his protection. I had a smile so giant on my face, it was almost embarrassing now.

I put the precious photo down back to its spot on the desk, I had the exact same one in my bag of stuff. I arrived at Plastic Beach a week ago to find that disgusting excuse for a robot who had taken my place. She looked pretty life like but that's what was most gross about it. Murdoc had set to work to try and commemorate the time when we were all together once again and got a photographer out to point nemo.

"Noodle! Get down 'ere! Time ta take te damn picture!" Murdoc yelled from wherever the hell he was.

I walked into a sort of living room thing where a chair, carpet and small scale version of plastic beach was set up. A photo of Russel was in the background because we couldn't get him in the house. Personally I thought we should take the photo outside so that he could actually be in it. He had shrunken quite a bit after being denied super fast jellyfish for a week or so, but still too big to get through the doorway. Murdoc sauntered in the room with everyone filing behind. The cyborg me had a somewhat creepy grin on her face, as if she planned something horrible to happen while we took the picture. 2D wore a small yellow scarf around his neck a jacket similar to Cyborg's but with long sleeves and a sailor hat to put it all together, it looked kind of cute, in a dopey singer kind of way that made 2D, 2D.

I was to sit on the floor, Murdoc in the chair, 2D behind the chair, and Cyborg beside Murdoc. We took our positions and the cameraman directed Cyborg to bend over towards Murdoc more. Her smile grew and I shivered, thinking of what my look alike could be thinking about. She put her hands on her knees, accentuating what a small chest I once had. I kept staring at her in disgust only looking forward when the man was taking the picture. Cyborg smiled wider as if teasing me and boy did it piss me off. She shifted closer to Murdoc and it pushed me right off the edge.

"You stupid cyborg! Stop trying to use the non existent sex appeal you have because its creepy! It's the exact same appeal that I have so I would appreciate it if you didn't do it. And you!" I stood and spun to Murdoc who looked shocked at my sudden out burst, "why would you make a cyborg THAT realistic?! You made a little drum machine in place of Russel but no you needed an entirely new Noodle to replace the old one! One that will follow every single on of your sick orders! And speaking or Russel where is he?! Oh right, he's outside! Here's a crazy thought why don't we take the photo outside so that he can actually be in it instead of that cheap picture from 6 years ago?" I yelled in Murdoc's face. 2D was cowering behind the chair and I felt slightly bad, but it wasn't like I was yelling at him.

Cyborg stepped between me and the bassist, "master Murdoc does not wish to be spoken to like that. If you go any further I will have to resort to violence." She stated. "I must ask you to go-" I cut her off as a resounding smack echoed the room. I had punched her on the right side of the face with all my strength, making her stumble backwards.

"Let's get this straight, Cyborg. I am the original, a copy will never outweigh me. So don't tell me what to do," I towered over her and as I looked into her eyes I saw a flicker of emotion. Fear? Maybe, but I was not interested in that. When she didn't make another move I turned back to Murdoc. "Let's go outside." I beckoned the photographer to follow me and greeted Russel when I had exited the building. I told him he was going to be in the picture and he seemed happy which made me smile underneath my mask. 2D shed his jack edand scarf, leaving him in a striped shirt and his jeans. Murdoc went from a black shirt to a white shirt and Cyborg changed into pants.

The man with the camera insisted both me and Cyborg sit down with everyone behind us. She seemed ashamed, sporting a frown and tucking her head between her shoulders. I made sure my mask was pulled down and that Murdoc wasn't doing anything too retarded behind my back. He seemed very rigid as he stood there and 2D had a vacant expression on his face. Russel looked at everyone and pulled an eyebrow up in confusion. The picture was taken like that and I thought it was much better than the first.

The cameraman was sent back to the mainland and within a few days we got both versions of our 'family portrait'. I had them both, I had all our pictures together in order and I probably wouldn't forget this one. After my yelling Cyborg had taken to following me around, it was like she was trying to see what I thought of as appropriate and not. Murdoc drank a lot and was the same but who cares, I've been handling him like that for half of my life. Russel shrank enough to get into the building, which was a plus for him when it rained. 2D got moved out of the basement, my own request, and usually bunked in my room to keep him out of Murdoc's way. In the end I think all I had to do was actually tell them what was wrong so they could fix it. Families weren't supposed to be about bringing each other down. It was about lifting them up and helping them on their way. And that's why I considered every photo we had ever taken together, one of a family.

**So what did yah think? It's based off of the two Plastic Beach photos of them all and the one from phase 2 just search 'Gorillaz family portrait' and you'll see all of them pretty quick**

**Read and review! :) love you guys**


	14. Knives and Weapons

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**I loved this idea, I think it kind of explains how Noodle protected herself in Kong**

**PS. Cooliochick, I have your fluffy chapter ready to go after this one, I'll post it tomorrow**

Phase 1

Zombies at Kong was never new. They were everywhere, some just passing by, others more aggressive. Now zombies in Noodle's room however, was very new. Noodle usually could handle two or three in places like the car park or the stretch of land between the gates and the actual building of Kong but this was her room. Breakable things were lying around and there was 4-5 zombies surrounding her. Unconsciously she cornered herself and as soon as she noticed that little fact she screamed bloody murder. She was independent most of the time, besides the language barrier, so when the boys heard her scream at 1 in the morning they knew something was terribly wrong. Murdoc stopped in the middle of having some 'fun' with a curvy woman he had picked up an hour ago to run to the lift across the cement. He left so suddenly he was pulling up his pants while running. 2D was sleeping to a horror movie when he heard it and was the first to notice the zombies. He ran to grab something to defend himself with and told Russel on his way in which he promptly held out an axe and disappeared into the Japanese room. The large man had gotten most of the dead and 2D got the rest while Murdoc tried (and failed) to comfort the girl. The girl kept sobbing Japanese phrases that he didn't understand so he couldn't answer anything he thought was a question.

And that's the main reason why they were standing in the middle of a military grade store in their knife and sword section. It was fascinating and Noodle took her time to explore before meeting up with her boys at the counter.

"She needs somefink that she can protect 'erself wiff." 2D said to the employee. The women showed him a variety of hunting knives that she thought may be of some assistance but he didn't like the idea of her having to be so close to the zombies, not that he mentioned zombies to the clerk. Noodle was interested in the combat boots they had and Russel was trying to find her size when the blue haired singer gave up. "Noodle, love?" She looked up with a smile on her face after finding the right size. "Wot kind of weapon dew yew want?"

She held her chin in thought for a moment then shrugged.

Russel pointed to a large axe hanging on the wall and looked back to Noodle, "how 'bout an axe? It would be easy to swing around." Noodle shook her head and instead went to looking around at every different kind of object she could see. Murdoc suggested a few outrageous ideas including a gun which was shot down mainly because in the back of their heads they didn't trust Noodle with it. The young girl began to ignore them and stared at one thing in particular. None of them noticed until she made a grunt of approval and the lady brought the object down off the wall.

Noodle stood with a katana sword, just a bit shorter then herself when standing upright. She unsheathed it and smiled into the shiny blade, it was perfect. The boys approved if only to get out of the stuffy store they had been in for hours. They paided for Noodle's new found boots and her katana.

She swung her new sword around after exiting the car, almost like an expert and cut off a zombie's head in front of their porch. They clapped and cheered her on and she put the sword away and took a low bow. Her face was smiling as she straightened out and she jumped into the house ready for anything.

**Read and review please! See you later**


	15. Sick days

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**This story is a ****2DxNoodle**** chapter, ok? It's all fluff, nothing hardcore. Don't like don't read. More non pairing chapters will be coming up after this one**

**This chapter is brought to you by, Cooliochick5 who requested it :)**

Phase 2

A loud hacking shook Kong studios to the core and the residents flinched in reply. Russel was warming up soup for their sick friend while Noodle was spinning around waiting for the water to boil. The coughing stopped suddenly and a mangled scream took its place.

"It looks like he finally woke up Murdoc," Noodle said sympathetically towards her singer. They heard the familiar tune to Dare as the lift made its way up to the floor.

"That sodding dullard woke me up! Can yew believe tha'?" Murdoc yelled, outraged.

Noodle spun to face him while Russel didn't bother, "he's sick. I bet he didn't mean to."

"Who the 'ell cares if 'e meant to do it?! He did!" Murdoc grumbled, grabbed a jacket off the filthy floor and slammed the door to the outside shut behind him. Noodle didn't say anything more and continued to spin.

"Hey baby girl, I've got something to do. So take this soup to 'D in five minutes then leave, don't want two people being sick." Russel said shrugging on a coat and giving a kiss to Noodle on the top of her head.

"Hai," Noodle replied. He waved and closed the door more quietly then Murdoc had before and descending down the steps.

Noodle took her game boy off the counter and started up Pokemon until the minutes were up. She messily poured the soup into a bowl, spilling on the counter in several places. She grabbed a spoon and went to the lift before remembering that 2D liked crackers in his soup, she thought he was crazy, but she went back to get them anyway. The lift opened quickly because Murdoc had brought it up, and she stepped in praying that it wouldn't jerk around and make her spill more soup everywhere.

The car park was cold and stale. The smell on the Winnebago was suffocating for Noodle since she never came down here. She quickly made her way to the bluenette's door to find it was open. She peeked in and saw 2D flopped over on the floor with his long limbs sprawled everywhere. Noodle laughed a bit at the sight before setting the soup and crackers down on one of the less messy tables, closing the door to stop the cold air coming in and walked up to him.

His blue hair was even messier than usual and his mouth was wide open showing his missing two front teeth. A light snore passed through his lips and Noodle began to shake him awake.

"2D?" She asked softly running her fingers through his silky hair, "2D, 2D." She chanted, slightly rousing the boy from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open for half a second before slamming them shut again and whimpering in pain from the migraine he just realized he had. Noodle heard him and folded her knees under herself to sit down next to him. "What's wrong 2D? Do you have a headache?" He very slowly clutched his head and nodded. Noodle scanned his bedroom before seeing the half empty pill bottle on his nightstand. Her torso went over 2D as she reached for the bottle and shook two green and white pills out. "I have soup for you, you can take these with it." She got up to grab the bowl and 2D made several efforts to sit up before finally doing it. They both sat on the ground leaning against his bed. He quickly swallowed the pills when she handed them over and chased it down with a spoonful of soup. They took turns with bringing a spoon to his mouth since it became clear that having hot soup spill on you was not fun.

After the soup, Noodle thought it was a good idea to get back on the bed so he could sleep better, but what she hadn't calculated was how weak the singer was, and how heavy. Sure she knew how to take down Russel in a fight, but that was all leverage, this was just her strength at a very awkward angle. The end result was 2D falling on top of Noodle, on his bed. His face as so close to hers she could feel his soft breathing on her neck. Her cheeks burned a fiery red and she smoothly moved 2D off of her and further onto the bed.

"Sorry, love, I didn' mean ta fawl on top of yew," he said with a slight roughness in his voice from being sick.

Noodle's cheeks flared more with his use of her pet name, now meaning something different than usual. "N-no problem, 2D."

She sat up on the bed and stood slowly, trying to compose herself. She turned to look at her sick singer and he opened his eyes and smiled. "Fank yew for takin' care of me, love." She nodded and spun quickly to avoid him seeing her rosey cheeks. She started to stand but her wrist was caught by something and she got pulled down onto the bed again. She squeaked on the way until her butt hit the mattress. 2D's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Stay wiff me?" He said and Noodle didn't think it was a question. She nodded slowly and laid down next to him flat on her back while he was sideways facing her. She looked over and saw him already staring at her. She whipped her head back to looking at the ceiling and stuttered out a 'what'.

"Just yew, love. Yew don't even 'ave ta try."

She was about to ask what he meant by that but he was snuggling further and further into the crook of her neck, distracting her. The hold on her waist got tighter as he pulled her even closer to him. His hair tickled her nose as she took to ruffling the blue locks and she heard him sigh in content. Then, his breathing evened and got softer, the arms around her went limp and he fell asleep. She looked to his face and smiled because he was so relaxed. She definitly didn't want to move and wake him up so she shifted slowly so that she was also on her side, facing him, and lazily put an arm around his shoulders falling asleep herself. After all she had been up til 3 playing Pokemon last night.

**Fluffy enough for you? Whenever I write I was think to myself, no the readers wouldn't like that, it's too cheesy, but with fluff it almost h to be all cheesy so I had a bit of difficulty with this haha**

**read and review :)**


	16. El mañana

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**Thank you for reviewing :) **

**This chapter is sad, won't deny it. I could've made it worse though so thank me for not. If you are sensitive to the El mañana incident then please don't read! It took all my strength to not be super sad while writing this. Ok maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic, so 'keep calm and read on'**

Phase 2

"So yew will parachute out among the clouds to safety and bam, you can have a vacation, with no hassle." Murdoc finished explaining his oh so great plan to the guitarist. She claimed to need a break, he needed her to do the last music video, it was a win win situation.

"I don't know, Murdoc, maybe it isn't just a good idea. Plus, I don't want to crash my windmill." Noodle said, very sceptical.

Murdoc straightened up, "no need to worry love, everything will go as planned. And besides, what will yew do with that floating island anyway? Bring it with yew?"

In the end Noodle reluctantly agreed to the video and began to go over the details with the director. Little did she know that Murdoc was planning to put little Jimmy Manson in the cupboard on the windmill. It would be murder and he would have it all on camera. He would 'accidentally' forget to unlock the cupboard for Jimmy to get out and 'accidentally' forget to leave any form of weapon on board for him to use against Noodle.

She secretly packed the things she would need on her break then joined 2D and Russel for dinner. They greeted her warmly and laid out food onto the table. They never usually ate together but it was the last video shoot for her album so they decided to celebrate. Murdoc's idea of a celebration involved him out of Kong, so he was nowhere to be found.

"Well, Noodle love? 'Ow does ih fewl ta 'ave finished yew're album?" 2D asked, making conversation. She looked around uncomfortable, knowing that by this time tomorrow both her band mates would be devastated. "Wot's te matta, love? I didn't mean ta make yew sad."

"Oh no, 2D it's fine I just can't believe it'll be over." To her, the words held something deeper than the album but to them it was all the same. He laughed it off and held an arm around her congratulating her once again. Russel piped in and started to make her laugh with their crazy antics.

"Good night, 2D and Russel. I'll see you tomorrow before the shoot." She waved and walked back to her room.

The zombies got loud during the night, not usually but just this time. They kept Noodle awake thinking about the day to come. Or at least she'd like to blame it on the zombies. In reality the zombies weren't loud, her thoughts were. They ran through her head a mile and minute and every time she would think about one, a new one would come around, and so on. Most were about not leaving after all, and having the video go the way that 2D and Russ thought it would be going. That thought usually was replaced with how much she wanted to get away, even if just for a little bit. A place far away from the band and where they wouldn't try to contact her and she could be completely free. But that didn't mean that she wanted to leave forever. She wanted to still be around them when she was older, even make new music. Finally she fell into a slumber that was filled with no dreams at all, to which she was thankful for.

The flames were so hot, and the helicopters weren't supposed to shoot that close to her, were they? Was that the way the script went? Noodle felt as if she was actually running and hiding for her life. The windmill started its descent as she was in the doorway and a scream ripped through her throat. She attempted to shield her face with her hands and after getting the signal she went to grab her parachute. She ran and jumped as far away from the crash before opening the object that was to save her life. She watched sadly as the windmill fell into a crack in the earth and flinched when the airplanes dropped the last bomb, destroying it completely.

She landed safely, eventually, and ran to the pre brought car to bring her back to Kong before the boys. No doubt she would have a lot of time because they would scavenge the area for her. She grimaced as she thought of their faces when they found out she 'died'. It would crush her vey soul to see it and she was thankful that it was impossible. Upon reaching Kong she stalked up to her room to grab the few suitcases she packed ahead of time and rolled them into the car park. She walked into 2D's room and took one last wiff of the smell that was 2D- a careful mix of butterscotch, cigarettes and a faint musk. She closed the door once again and walked across the car park to her vehicle.

Suddenly a strong wind almost knocked her off balance and she could hear the evil laughing of something, she didn't know what. It started to get closer and she turned around sporadically trying to see the being. Finally she spun to meet the retched thing right in the face. On closer inspection she could see that there were actually 4 demons circling her. There was no point in screaming and she prepared to fight. They dived at her all at once. Their claws scratched her and sent her flying into the air, only to hit the cold pavement after the fall back down. They were lightning fast and she didn't know anything was happening until it had already ended. The entire fight was frustrating to say the least and she wondered why they were here in the first place. After making sure she was too beat up to get away properly they swiftly gripped her arms and not to gently dragged her with them down a crack in the wall on the other side of Murdoc's Winnebago. They travelled down and it felt like an eternity before they reached a place she wasn't expecting, despite the demons who attacked her.

Noodle was in Hell. Actual hot, bleeding, Hell. Screams echoed all around her and she shivered, making her worn out body ache. Then a figure among them stood and began making its way to her. It was a boy, normal looking. He was short, had black hair, probably year or two other than herself, but the creepy smile on his face chilled Noodle. And she finally realized where she knew him from. He was Jimmy Manson. The person she had beat to get into Gorillaz 5 years ago. He had been trying to extract revenge on them all for a long time now. Usually none of the boys wouldn't even let her see him, but they weren't perfect. She knew who he was and she knew it well. He hated her for reasons out of her control and she found him a bit pathetic.

"Hello, Noodle," he sneered, trying to fake kindness. "Welcome to Hell." He lifted his arms up as if presenting the new burning world in front of her. "Do you want to know why I'm here? Ill tell you why, Murdoc killed me. I was in that bloody windmill and while you made it to safety, I died. He said that he would kill you and that I would be the next great guitarist but instead he turned his back on me. You lived, but you don't deserve to."

Noodle curled up on herself, feet still flat on the ground, but her muscles weren't liking the fast beat down she had faced minutes ago. "Why am I here?" She managed to get out. It was so hot, her throat burned as she talked.

"I made a deal with the devil. It seems as through you're good friend Murdoc hasn't kept up his end of a bargin. And I proposed, take one person he cares about in the human world. It worked out quite well I guess, I suggested you and so here you are." He turned to the demons watching the spectacle. "You want to see her get tortured in a way that can't heal?" He yelled to the small crowd. All of them grotesque and Noodle throughout she would puke, if she had the engery to. Jimmy roughly pulled her up, making her cry out in pain. "Oh yea, you like the welcome party I brought you? They have poison claws, so you should feel the most amount of suffering." He grinned evily again. He brought her to a fountain sort of thing and forced her head to look into it.

She immediately saw the familiar bluenette she loved, also Russel. They didn't look quite normal and it took a few moments for her to register that they were looking for her. The distressed emotions clear on their faces as they searched through the debris of her windmill. She choked back a sob, as they became more frantic. She couldn't hear them and was almost thankful she couldn't, their yells for her probably would've killed her on the spot. Murdoc looked composed, because she knew that he thought he was in control. And the way it looked would make it seem as if everything was going to according to plan. They would never find her, and they wouldn't look for her because she was essentially dead.

Or was she dead? She straightened up a bit looking Jimmy in the eyes, trying to find his weakness. "Am I dead?"

He grin faultered and Noodle kept on a calm facade, "w-well no, you're not dead, yet. You got dragged into hell, and you'll find that you can never escape the pain you'll experience." He laughed in a messed up way and vanished right in front of her eyes. She stole another look into the fountain and saw 2D and Russel sitting on the couches at Kong. Their thoughts were known to her and she cried out when 2D's revolved around killing himself in different ways.

The demons slowly inched closer and closer to the only living human to ever enter their territory and be free for them to torture. One slashed at her back and she hissed. Noodle turned to look at them, fresh tears in her eyes, her face was calm and more came at her earning shouts of pain. At last she fell into a pool of blood that was her own and they left her alone, they couldn't kill her. She would disappear if they did. A sob racked her body and she hoped that soon she could escape the dreaded place.

And so started the next 4 years of her life.

**I still found it really sad, what did you think? Review review review :)**


	17. The mall

**And because I was mean to you guys last chapter with that El mañana story, I'll give you a cute one. It revolves around Murdoc and Noodle... But not as a couple for anything (although I sometimes ship that, there are some cute ones out there)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE and thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**ALSO... HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D you amazing cartoon character! Love you! (Serious fangirl love right now)**

Phase 1

It was strange being in a house with a kid. Well for Murdoc Niccals it was strange. For one he couldn't drink til all hours of the night and he couldn't go wandering around Kong drunk in his underwear. He also had to cut down on the amount of women he brought over, which he found unnecessary. But the weirdest thing he found about living with a child was shopping. Shopping with a girl none the less. Sure Noodle was very boyish, considering her company, but it didn't stop her from having to buy clothes every once in a while.

The task had been dumped on him, he didn't even know how, so here they were at the biggest mall he could think of so they wouldn't have to constantly travel. She ran up to stores looking at them for half a second before moving onto the next, never straying too far from Murdoc. Eventually they made it to the food court because Noodle wanted a smoothie.

They both strolled up to the counter, but only Murdoc noticed the hot lady behind it. "Well hello there," Murdoc said in a smooth voice.

She seemed equally as smooth as she greeted him back. "Hi there, what can I do for you?" Murdoc gave her his signature grin letting his tongue fall out, lick his lips and then roll back into his mouth suggestively.

Their intense stare was broken moments later when Noodle jumped to see over the platform, "Noodle want berry."

Murdoc waved her down, "awlright, awlright." Then switched his attention back to the worker. "Now, where we we?"

They continued flirting before Noodle kicked his shin, lightly but enough for him to notice she was there still. "Noodle want berry," she stated again. Murdoc looked back up to the woman and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi sweetie, do you want a triple berry smoothie?" She asked Noodle nicely and in return the young girl nodded vigorously. Murdoc attempted to continue his convention with her but the woman ignored him. He almost glared at Noodle but held it in, he didn't want to completely scare her.

Noodle collected her drink and said in a very Japanese accent, bye, to the women and skipped to a table. Murdoc grumbled and sat down, he held up the thick book he had been carrying and began to read it. It wasn't that interesting, the tale of someone or other and his great adventure. Murdoc compared the boy's adventure with the shopping trip he was having right now and grimaced. Noodle finished her shake rather quickly and Murdoc thought it was time for a smoke.

"Noodle, love, I'm going out, be right back." Murdoc got up and began walking to the door with Noodle on his heels. He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air that was soon to be smothered in chemicals. Noodle stood beside him and he took out a blue packet. He put a stick in between his lips about to light it before noticing she was there. "Uh, Noodle yew should go back inside," he spoke with the cigarette still in his mouth. He ushered her in the mall the doors and gave her a stay motion. She nodded and he went back outside finally getting to enjoy his smoke.

Noodle stuck her tongue at Murdoc who had gone back outside then spun around. The place was so big, she didn't know where to begin. A department store to her left caught her eye with its toy section and she wandered in, making sure to stay close to the outside so Murdoc could still see her if he came back in.

The toys seemed to stretch on longer than she thought and soon she was running back out of the store to feel the absence of Murdoc. She panicked as she thought of how angry he would be later, if she ever found him. Maybe he would just leave and tell the others she had ran away. The thoughts in her head made her sad as she walked further into the mall to try and look for him. Maybe he was mad that she interrupted him while he was talking to that lady at the juice bar. She ran back to the familiar place to not only not find Murdoc, but she didn't see the young woman anywhere either. Instead in her place was a tall man with blond hair, but Noodle didn't care. She ran through the long hallways with tears filling her eyes as she panicked more and more with every second of not seeing anyone she knew.

Then she heard it, a VERY raspy voice, yelling. And she took off in its direction, praying that it was who she thought it was.

"No yew can't just announce it ova the PA system! For the hundredth time, she doesn't know english!" He yelled getting angrier at the pitiful excuse for mall assistance.

"I don't know what else we can do, sir," the terrified clerk said.

"Send a bloody search party out, you sodding imbecile! Just find the damn kid!" Murdoc continued to yell, which came to a great advantage for Noodle finding him.

He was bent over the counter of the white mall help desk, looking about to strangle the poor man behind the counter. Noodle's running and tears increased as she jumped, screaming his name, making him spin around. He barely caught her in his arms as she squeezed the satanist.

"Noodle! You god forsaken kid! Where 'ave yew been?!" Murdoc yelled, completely exaughsted. Noodle just continued to say his name and he didn't see any other option but to just let her calm down herself.

When he reached Kong again Murdoc plopped Noodle down in a chair in front of 2D and Russel. She was sleepy and kept nodding her head, trying to stay awake.

"This girl causes a lot of trouble." He said. Surprisingly he didn't glare at either of them, or harm 2D in anyway and instead looked almost fondly at the young girl before storming away, probably back to his Winnebago.

**Don't hate me anymore? Haha, read and review**


	18. Nicknames

**I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ**

**So, people, I just went through all the chapters and fixed spelling mistakes and what not so here's another one. Enjoy**

Phase 1

Noodle. Noooooodle. No-dle. Oodle. Noo. Dle. Nood. Noods.

2D seemed to have the Noodle's name stuck in his head and he thought of it in different ways. His intention was to give her a nickname. It became clear to him though, that giving her a nickname would be hard to come up with seeing as it was already pretty short and unusual. The version Noods played in his head long than the others and he decided to see what it could do.

He walked through Kong looking for the guitarist and to his luck found her in the living room forcing Murdoc and Russel to watch an anime movie with her. He sat down casually, slinging an arm around the back of the couch.

"Wot's up, Noods?" 2D asked her and the other band members gawked at him. "Wot?"

"Wot did yew just call 'er, face ache?" Murdoc growled.

"Noods?"

"Oh man, 'D, you can't call her nude." Russel spoke up.

He scratched his head, "why not? Ih's a nickname."

"Nudes is not a nickname, and if ih is then ih's a sick one. Even coming from me," Murdoc spoke again before taking a drink of his beer and turning towards the childish movie on screen.

"I don't see wot's wrong wiff ih." The bluenette said confused and feeling a headache comin' on. Russel followed Murdoc's example and went back to watching the show. "'Ey Noods, do yew like yew're nickname?"

She looked at him quizzingly, "what, nickname?"

"Ih's when someone calls yew something otha than yew're real name. Like Noods is yew're nickname, and Noodle is yew're real name."

Murdoc looked back over to 2D, "Nudes is not 'er nickname. Noodle is strange enough." 2D stuck his tongue out at him and the bassist went to hit him causing him to duck in fear. Murdoc smirked and went back to his beer.

It was then that the bluenette noticed that his other two older band mates were more interested in the cartoon than the guitarist. Which s strange considering it looked to be a new Pokemon movie. Noodle on the other hand sat on the floor, facing a wall instead of the tv and was muttering things in half Japanese and half english.

"Noods, love? Yew awlright?" 2D asked hesitantly.

She looked over to him and smiled, "hai! My name Noods, ne?"

"Yew're still Noodle, but Noods is shorter," he said triumphant over the other boys.

"Nudes is not a good name, could confuse her." Russel said and Murdoc was agreeing with whatever statement that proved him right.

"But Noods is just Noodle, wiffout the dle." 2D tried to explain.

Both Murdoc and Russel looked to each other before glancing to the guitarist and finally back to the singer who started it all. "Noods, as in N-o-o-d-s?"

2D nodded his head and Noodle laughed at how wobbly is was.

All was silent, apart from the movie, until the bassist and drummer laid back into the couch, getting comfortable again.

"Noods is a great nickname."

Both 2D and Noodle scratched their heads in confusion.

**Read and review**

**3 thanks for reading**


	19. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

Hello everybody, sorry I haven't updated, I got real mad at my computer for deleting this chapter that I had wrote before (obviously this isn't the same one but I tried to rewrite it). This is one that I know a couple authors have been doing, a Don't Get Lost in Heaven chapter. I've read a bunch about 2D overdosing and Murdoc overdosing, some where they live and some they don't, and even one where Murdoc gets shot but I wanted to do this one. It is one about Murdoc overdosing, I tried to make it as different from the others as I could, and I think not reading them for a while helped make mine unique I guess. But I'm sorry if you feel it's too similar, I don't want to rip anyone off.

Well enjoy my lovelies, and once again I'm sorry for putting this off for so long.

* * *

Phase 2

Noodle will admit that during their first album, which was self titled 'Gorillaz', she didn't contribute much in the way of lyrics, although she had a pretty solid excuse being that she didn't know more than ten words of english. She found writing 'Demon Days' to be quite the challenge. Sure she could come up with rhymes but the verses held no meaning to her. She also resented 2D's talent of stringing together beautiful lines on the spot, despite his lack of a brain.

And so here she sat, on the floor of the studio, picking at the strings of her favourite acoustic guitar. The other band members, besides maybe Murdoc, knew not to interrupt her during this time. Hell, Russel and 2D started to notice that she had become moodier, so they tried to stay away from her in general. Not in a mean way of course, she was still their baby girl, but just enough so that she wouldn't rip their heads off. Noodle would admit to being a bit on edge, but it was because of her damn songs! None of them held the feeling she was looking for. She stood and carefully put the guitar on its stand before stalking about the room.

It wasn't five minutes later when a very frazzled looking 2D came barging into the room, almost hitting her with the door at the force that he swung it open. She spun around with a small glare on her face, until she saw him fully. His hair was in disarray, blue locks spun all over the place as if he'd just woken up. His eyes had heavy black bags under them but the actual black eight balls didn't have their normal airy or confused look to them. Instead it was replaced with fear. The most fear she had ever see on the young man's face.

"Toochi! what happened?" She said and ran the short distance to him, only to see he was shaking.

He didn't answer, only grabbed her hand a ran down one of the many hallways in Kong studios. Somehow, eventually, they made it to the car park where Russel was standing near the Winnebago. 2D wheezed from the running and the noise caused the large man to look over.

Noodle was bent over the singer rubbing his back with confusion written all over her face. "Awe man, 2D. Baby girl ain't got to see this," Russel said while rubbing his forehead.

"She's got a righ' ta know," the bluenette said while standing to meet the other mans height.

"To know, not to see. She don't need this."

While the boys lightly argued Noodle noticed the lack of yelling, usually brought by the drunken green skinned bass player- or slayer. She walked towards the Winne to see if they hadn't woken him up. She knocked, just incase he was a little less decent than usual before opening the door. It was dark, all of the shades and curtains being closed. It smelled heavily of beer and drugs she couldn't identify. She timidly called out for Murdoc to be met with silence. She saw his outline on the bed and as she got closer, she noticed that he looked a paler green than normal. The door opened behind her to reveal 2D and the light started to shine through the smelly room. Then she noticed the things that the dark kept hidden. They were on and around the bed mostly. Needles. As soon as she had made the discovery the sound of sirens filled the quiet. And she put two and two together.

Murdoc was either dead, or dying from an overdose. She had never witnessed anything like it, and never thought it would happen to one of them, one of her family. She refrained from dropping to her knees, in fear she might cut herself on one, but never the less she did cover her mouth to stop the scream from leaving her lips. Loud heavy footfalls caught her attention as the already open door was opened further. She turned to see men wearing safety vests and carrying medical equipment. They escorted her out with no hassle, a surprise to the other two band members, thinking she would put up a fight to stay with Murdoc. Her bangs hung lower then usual and her mouth was in an ugly grimace. The men strapped Murdoc to a stretcher, fortunately he wasn't in a body bag, and loaded him into the ambulance. All three Gorillaz members were asked who would ride in with him. Noodle gave a silent volunteer but neither Russel nor 2D would allow her, in fear she would snap without them around. They followed closely behind the emergency vehicles in the Geep.

Everyone thought Murdoc was done for and that in a few days they would have to pay for his burial. But he surprised people. After pumping his stomach and him making it through the night, the hospital staff began to him blood transfusions. Noodle never left the room. If she needed something, she would deem it not important enough. She sat on a makeshift bed that all hospital rooms had. It was rubbery and hard but when you're not planning to sleep what does it matter? After a few days of shifting between each other to watch Noodle, Russel and 2D decided to bring Noodle her guitar, in thought that she might want something to take her mind off of the whole situation.

In truth Noodle had been thinking of some lyrics that she liked. She couldn't bring herself to sing them all together but in her head they sounded good. She tried to pick her guitar in the rythem but couldn't. After a long while she looked up to Murdoc once again. He lay there, unaware of her presence, probably unaware of what was going on altogether. His skin, which was usually a frightful green, had turned to look almost human again, still green but there was defiantly a noticeable peach undertone. His black hair was even greasier than before, considering he hadn't had a bath in, most likely, weeks.

As she stared and contemplated, a nurse walked in. Every few hours a nurse would walk in, Noodle had been there so long that she noticed the schedule and the familiar faces of the nurses who she liked and disliked. At first when they tried to talk to her she would angrily look or yell at them, but now she was calm. Something that hadn't happened very much.

This nurse had short blond hair, probably only a couple inches in length. She looked to be about 40 and had strong laugh lines. She was one of Noodle's favourites, never talked to her but she did her job right and with passion.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, pumpkin," she said kindly.

It took a few moments for Noodle to realize she was talking to her. "I haven't." She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but that's what happened. The nurse seemed unfazed, probably used to worse scenarios in these situations.

"You should try, also I never see you off of that bed, must be awfully uncomfortable," she gently laid a new pillow behind Murdoc's head while she talked. "Is he family?"

"My father," Noodle blurted out before anything. "Not really but he cares just the same."

The nurse nodded in understanding. "Well I've got to tend to a few other patients but I'll be back in a few hours before my shift ends. If he wakes up then press the call button. He looks about ready." And with that she left down the halls.

She whispered lyrics as she began to lie down.

"Don't get lost in heaven  
They got locks on the gate  
Don't go over the edge  
You'll make a big mistake"

She didn't have the music of anything for it but these were the most heartfelt lyrics she had written. Much needed sleep swept over her and she was out in seconds.

Murdoc woke from his drug induced sleep and shifted in the surprisingly comfy bed. Only the clean smelling sheets gave away that he wasn't at home, and he opened his eyes. He was met with boring white walls and the smell of disinfectant. He was about to grumble before he swung his head to the right and saw Noodle. Of course she didn't see him, being fast asleep. She had big bags under her eyes and her guitar sat peacefully at the foot of the bed.

The room door swung open and when it hit the opposite wall, a resounding BAM travelled through the air. Russel stood there with coffee and a bag of gummy bears. Murdoc roughly shushed him and gestured his head towards the still sleeping Noodle.

Russel's face washed over with relief. "Mudz! Glad to have to back," he said in a quiet-loud way.

"Wot happened anyway? 'ow long 'ave I been 'ere?"

"Let's see, probably a little less than a week, 5 days?" Russel said then pulled up a chair to sit down. He set the coffee and candy on a side table and stretched. He noticed Murdoc looking back to Noodle and decided to enlighten him. "She's been here since it happened, won't leave for anything, unless its to go to the bathroom. From what I know she hasn't slept either. This is the first time I've seen her even lying down."

"She hasn't sleep for five days?!" Murdoc yelled at Russel.

"Nothing we said would make her sleep, I brought those gummy candy things incase she wanted to eat something. Funny thing is that she wasn't sleeping because I think she wanted to be awake when you woke up. Now she's the only one sleeping."

"Where's 2D?"

"Went home to get new clothes for him and baby girl here. We thought you were a goner, Mudz. Glad to see you back," Russel slapped him over the back a few times in a brotherly gesture. Then he grabbed one of the blankets at the end of the bed and covered Noodle.

Russel pressed the call button and the same nurse from before came in and smiled that Noodle was finally sleeping. "Good day Mr Niccals, I'm your nurse, Ruth and I'm happy to say that you've got a very loving family with you, especially that young lady there." She smiled once more and left to get more nurses and doctors to talk about conditions and such. All the while Murdoc told them to be quiet in fear of waking up Noodle.

The smile that Noodle wore when she woke up was beyond compare and it was one that all Gorillaz members would remember.

* * *

Aaaaand that's it for now, I've got a few started ideas so you probably won't have to wait too long for the next update (well, as long as you did for this one)

-Princess Noodle


	20. Birthdays

**Hello :) well I'm quite proud of this chapter, before any of you eat me I would just like to point out that when I say Noodle's 'birthday' is in spring I'm speaking from the point of view that they don't yet know that it's actually on October 31 seeing as though its only phase 1... However I didn't know exactly what time of year that she was shipped to their house so I just randomly said spring.**

**Hope you enjoy this**

* * *

Phase 1

It was Noodle's 1st birthday/anniversary of when she arrived at Kong. Things were quite normal, 2D's parents, Rachel and David, came out to celebrate for the afternoon. It was a warm spring day and nearly everyone was enjoying the park, aside from Murdoc-of course- who was grumbling under the shade a large tree. David was successfully covering all BBQ duties, after deaming his son too clumsy, but he did allow Russell to lend him a hand.

After everyone was fed and lazing about, 2D piped in an idea of what to do. "Presents?" Noodle's ears pricked up, remembering the word from their Christmas party.

"Presents?" She parroted back.

"Yes dear, presents. David could you go get ours from the car?" Rachel asked. David on the other hand had been dozing off in a lawn chair when he was jerked awake by her words, but nodded and walked slowly towards the small car at the end of the lot, about a five minute walk.

While the father left, 2D pulled out his present towards the young girl and she bounced happily and grabbed at it. "T'ere yew go, love." It was messily wrapped and had tape in unnecessary places, trying to keep the paper on. She hastily ripped off the colourful wrapping, only to get scolded by Rachel.

"Let 'er do whateva she wonts," Murdoc snapped and the mother looked a bit taken aback, but Noodle paid no mind to either of them and finally got through all the paper to reveal a Japanese colouring book and a set of 64 crayons. She beamed at the blue haired boy and tackled him into a hug expressing her gratitude in a mix of Japanese and English. His mother praised him for finding such a great present. Russel brough out his gift, it consisted mostly of clothes but had a couple packs of multicoloured guitar strings that she found interesting. She gave him a hug and thanked him in both english and Japanese knowing he could understand her either way.

David came back and Rachel went to stand next to him with a giddy smile on her face. "Noodle, we love you like our own daughter and are very thankful to have met such a nice young girl and spending this time with you we thought you were ready to have what we are about to give to you." Both parents smiled and Noodle did so back to them, but nobody knew how much of what had just been said was understood by the youngest of the group. Both adults moved away to reveal a pink white and blue bike with a silver bow and woven basket in the front.

Noodle jumped up to examine the machine, unsure at first what it was. "Happy birthday, Noodle. You've done these boys some good, joining them all of a sudden." David said to her. "This is your very own bike." He said point her then the bike.

"Hontoni?" She looked up to the man. He looked over to every other face with the look of confusion on his face on what she'd said.

"It means really. She asking for confirmation." Russell helped.

Rachel nodded thankfully and turned to the girl, "it is really yours." She patted the seat to tell her to sit. It stood of on its own with plastic training wheels on either side on the back wheel. She knew it wouldn't fall down with her on it so easily but she still sat cautiously. Eventually she swung a leg over to the other side and put both her feet on either pedal and smiled to everyone present.

"Yew look so cewl, Noods." 2D said. The sun was beginning to drop in the sky and both the older Pots called it a night and packed all the stuff they had brought to make the couple hour drive back to Eastbourne. 3/4 of the Gorillaz band bid them farewell and soon they were gone. There were still a few hours of daylight left so they stayed. Noodle sat on the bike, unsure of what she should be doing and soon they came to notice.

"Noodle love, are yew awlright? The bluenette asked, somewhat worried. She hadn't moved in quite sometime, just continuously sitting on the bike, her hands gripping the handles rather roughly. She shifted her head to glance at him before giving a stiff nod. Murdoc watched the exchange and smirked, knowing exactly what was going on in the little guitarist's head.

He decided to test his theory, just a little bit, "ok Noodle, come over 'ere, I've still got tew give yew my present." Noodle smiled happily as the other members gawked at him, not knowing he would have even thought to get her something. She began to dismount the bike when he spoke again, "no, no, ride your bike over 'ere." She hesitated but nodded showing she understood. She had her radio helmet on so her safety wasn't too much of a concern.

Her feet lightly pressed on the pedals to move her forward but it took quite a bit of effort as she willed her feet forward. When the bike suddenly jerked forward, a small squeak escaped through her lips and she flailed about. The bike tipped from to side on the uneven training wheels, only an inch each time but Noodle felt herself fall every time. Murdoc slapped his knees and chuckled to himself at the sight in front of him. She was no more then 10 feet in front of him but on a bike the distance seemed to stretch and it looked to her as if she had a long while to go before she was there. The next time she pedalled, she put more strength into it and it sent her rolling and she panicked, accidentally toppling over the side of the bike, and with her small body weight, despite the training wheels, the bike fell slowly after her. She screeched at the thought of it falling on her and Murdoc laughed loudly. Russel caught the bike in time for it to only tap her side with the end of the handle bar.

"Russel-san," Noodle said looking up to her saviour. 2D popped up behind him and asked the obvious question.

"Noodle, dew yew know 'ow ta ride a bike?" Noodle shook her head and stood up off the ground. He smiled goofily, "dun worry love, we will teach yew." Russell set the bike down and let 2D take over, he needed to do something about the hysterical fool (Murdoc) laughing at their new discovery. The blue haired man put both his hands on the bike, one on the back of the seat and one in the middle on the handle bars. "T'ere, I'll 'old ih and yew can get back on." She did so hesitantly, much like the first time, but now she seemed aware of every single movement it made and would freeze up until it stopped. Not once did he let go of the bike while he gave her direction. Once, he lifted the back of the bike up just enough that the back wheel didn't touch the ground and taught her to pedal successfully. He made sure the bike didn't tip until she started to go faster and made the bike steady by herself with the speed. Soon she was going too fast for him to keep up, even with his long legs and he let go. She didn't take to it perfectly after he stopped holding on, and she noticed the exact moment that it happened, so it wasn't exactly a movie moment. She did however manage to fall on the grass and got right back onto the bike, confident that she could do it herself.

Eventually she had gone around the parking lot and made it back to her group and pulled up to Murdoc. She pushed her pedals backwards expertly and stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. "Present?" He congratulated her on making it to him after only an hour of waiting and she scowled but laughed with his rough chuckles. He pulled out a box the size of his hand, wrapped minimally in boring grey wrapping paper with the words:

To The Pipsqueak

From Demon Bass Slayer Murdoc Niccals

Noodle didn't know how to read of course and tore the paper and opened the box to reveal a Benchman 581 Osborne Barrage (a knife with an axis lock, which you basically just have to push down with your thumb on the part that stops the knife from opening and closing) it was the length of an average sized palm and had a purple metallic case. It looked to be just shined and upon opening the blade a small butterfly insignia was engraved (for authenticity of the brand) but on the other side was her name in neat black and engraved writing. The other two members gathered and looked at the unusual 11th birthday present. Both were thanking Murdoc silently for not giving it to her in front of 2D's parents, they would've had a fit. Noodle sat and practiced flicking it open, first with two hands then one. It could be held either way and the boys were starting to notice that she was ambidextrous.

"Thank you, Murdoc-san. I like it," she said politely. Even after a year she didn't know what was ok and what was not regarding actions towards Murdoc. Sensing her apprehension he playfully scoffed.

"These two block'eads get a 'ug for their dumb presents and I don't get one for my amazin' one?" She smiled widely and hugged him tightly still holding the knife, closed obviously.

The next day at Kong the oldest Gorillaz witnessed something they never had before. Noodle had biked out of the car park onto the grounds of the landfill with her knife readied in her hand and her katana on her back for safety. As a few zombies started to notice her she would zip over and slash them on her way by. She laughed loudly and they watched from the porch, unsure what to make of it, but ready to jump in if it looked like she would need help. The slashes wouldn't kill the undead but it would confuse and distract them and before they would look up again she would be long gone. It was amusing to say the least and they watched Noodle until all the zombies stopped trying to catch her.

* * *

If you want to know what the knife looks like just type in the name (Benchman 581 Osborne Barrage) there it is one fore time if you don't want to look for it and want to be lazy just imagine a purple handle

Read and review :)

-Princess Noodle


End file.
